Uma nova razão
by Dressa-san
Summary: Rinali se encontra em um mundo em que não sabe mais o porque viver... Ela havia perdido alguém que realmente amava, porém Kanda estava lá para ajudála a se sentir melhor KandaxRinali . Oneshot.


Note: I don't own D.gray-man or any the characters in this fanfic...

* * *

Uma nova razão

Ela andava pelas ruas sem encontrar um destino certo para onde deveria ir. Virava a cada esquina esperando que seus pés a levassem para algum lugar onde ela pudesse fugir. Se esconder... Esquecer de tudo que havia acontecido.

"Rinali" ela ouve alguém chegar por trás dela e passar um braço ao redor de sua cintura "Se continuar andando sem um casaco durante esse frio vai acabar pegando um resfriado".

"Allen-kun...?" diz Rinali virando-se com lágrimas escorrendo por aqueles lindos olhos roxos.

"Me desculpe por te desapontar..." diz Kanda desviando seu olhar dos olhos dela rapidamente "Você sabe... O novato não..." diz ele sem querer terminar aquela frase.

"_Não está mais aqui..." _Rinali sente uma voz dizendo dentro de sua cabeça e subitamente abraça-o e começa a chorar mais. Kanda fecha seus olhos e envolve-a em seus braços. Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, antes da guerra acabar ele jamais se importara com ninguém. Pelo menos não até ver o brilho desaparecer dos olhos dela para sempre.

Allen Walker... O destruidor do tempo de acordo com Hebraska. Aquele que destruíra o conde do milênio. Aquele que sacrificara sua vida para que aquele mundo voltasse a ter paz. Aquele que sacrificara sua vida para salvar a vida daqueles que amava.

"Kanda... O que eu devo fazer?" pergunta Rinali erguendo aqueles olhos envoltos por tristeza e lágrimas.

"Eu não posso te dizer nada que possa ajudá-la a encontrar essa resposta" diz Kanda tentando fazer com que sua voz se tornasse um pouco mais calorosa, mas a única coisa que consegue é esfriá-la mais ainda trazendo mais lágrimas aos olhos daquela garota. Ele percebe a besteira que havia feito e começa a gelar.

"Kanda, você me acha muito fraca não é mesmo?" pergunta Rinali.

"Se você tentasse se lembrar o que eu disse há alguns anos atrás você não estaria me perguntando isso" diz Kanda fechando os olhos e Rinali se lembra daquele dia o qual ela havia procurado por ele logo após a chegada de LeVerrier. Aquele dia que ela o ouvira elogiar alguém pela primeira vez. O dia que ele a elogiara pela primeira vez. Ela sente um pequeno sorriso brotar em seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso capaz de finalmente acabar com aquelas lágrimas que a assolaram durante aquelas últimas duas semanas as quais a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no sorriso do daquele garoto de cabelos brancos como a neve que ela jamais veria novamente.

Ela então se lembra de seu irmão que dormia todos os dias em frente à porta de seu quarto para mostrar a ela que nunca a abandonaria.

Ela se lembra de Lavi que contava as piadas mais engraçadas que conhecia para que ela sorrisse. Depois de uma semana as únicas coisas que ele contava eram as famosas piadas do "Toc, toc".

Ela se lembra de Krory e Miranda que ofereciam qualquer tipo de ajuda como abrir a porta do quarto para ela.

Ela se lembra de Kanda que a segurara quando ela estava para cair de uma escada já que suas pernas estavam fracas depois de várias noites sem dormir. Ela se lembra de quando ele a carregara até seu quarto depois que ela desmaiara no meio da rua por causa da fome. Ela acordara na manhã seguinte e o encontrara sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Ao ver Kanda sentado ao seu lado ela tentara perguntar se ele que havia a ajudado, porém antes que ela pudesse perguntar ele havia a olhado feio e mandado-a comer alguma coisa antes que desmaiasse novamente.

"Kanda" diz Rinali sorrindo e ele finalmente abre seus olhos e se depara com aquele lindo sorriso que por um tempo ele imaginou que nunca mais veria novamente "Eu finalmente encontrei uma nova razão!".

"Nova razão...?" diz Kanda sentindo suas bochechas tomarem um tom meio avermelhado.

"Uma nova razão para viver" diz Rinali alegremente segundo as mãos dele e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

"E qual seria?" pergunta Kanda erguendo uma sobrancelha sem conseguir deixar de sentir certa curiosidade.

"Hi – mi – tsu!" diz Rinali rindo e depois erguendo seus pés e tocando seus lábios levemente com os dele. Kanda sente seu rosto arder em chamas e fica olhando para ela totalmente paralisado.

"Eu poderia te dizer que você é uma delas" diz Rinali sorrindo timidamente "Para falar a verdade você sempre foi, é só que... Ah! Acho que isso não importa".

"Acho que eu vou virar um alvo do Komurin..." diz Kanda girando os olhos e Rinali ri e encosta sua cabeça no peito dele.

"_Desde que eu possa continuar vendo esse sorriso eu poderei enfrentar quantos obstáculos for preciso" _Pensa Kanda sorrindo e encostando seu rosto nos lindos cabelos dela que agora já haviam crescido novamente.

"_A minha razão para viver agora é viver para alegrar aqueles que a guerra deixou para trás. Aqueles que eu amo. Kanda, eu sempre me preocupei com você, eu sei que talvez nunca seja capaz de te amar tanto quanto já amei o Allen, mas me esforçarei para isso. Você pode ter certeza disso, meu melhor amigo"._

* * *

FIM

Notas finais: Nessa fanfic eu realmente supus que a Rinali e o Kanda nunca poderiam se amar... Eu sinto que ela se preocupa muito com o Allen para isso. O Kanda até poderia como ele realmente a amava nessa fanfic. Bem, é isso.

_Himitsu_ - Segredo.


End file.
